un nuevo miembro parte tres
by Angela-Li Raul-Maverel
Summary: contunuacion por fin YAY


***SE ARRODILLA EN EL PISO* GOMENASAI POR EL RETASO BUENO ANTES DE QUE ME MATEN SI SE QUE ESTUBE UN TIEMPO FUERA FUE POR QUE ESTABA EN BIMESTRALES** **Y PERI TRES MATERIAS Y ME QUITARON LA COMPU GRACIAS PA **

**Blue Star X****=*venia* domo arigatou (mucha gracias) y lo del viaje lo tendré en cuenta y si ese fic es el que creo que es fue el segundo que leí y me alegro que les guste y gracias por la bienvenida ha sido muy cálida **

**F*****venia* domo arigatou (mucha gracias) me alegro que estés apoyándome en este fic te agradezco desde mi corazón ( ) que envida yo les dije a mis padres que si podía y me dijeron que no **

**Temperance-Sunlight=así es orgullosamente colombianas por cierto gracias por dedicarme el cap. de lady of shadows yo te dedico este a ti a si q disfrútalo**

**Y SIN MAS QUE DECIR EL CAPITULO DE HOY **

**CHAPTER 3****=MI FAMILIA **

_**EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR**_

_Enserio eres muy bueno para escabullirte…Twist - dijo la lazadora al aire_

_Y tú muy buena para encontrarme… Ángela-dijo saliendo de una copa de árbol un chico moreno de cabello rubio y ojos color agua _

_Ambos lazadores se dieron una mirada de odio y..._

Twist lanzo un carnero malvada a la chica pero ella ya había predicho y la esquivo fácilmente

Sigues siendo muy predecible Twist-dijo la lazadora luego apunto una "véngala" hacia uno arbustos de ahí salió el chico quien estaba escondido ahí se vio obligado a salir soltando un gruñido

Y tú tampoco has cambiado hermanita-dijo el lanzador con una sonrisa un poco malévola

MIENTRAS EN EL REFUGIO:

Gracias por fin una comida decenté y comestible-dijo un aliviado troll que hacía mucho no comida ese tipo de comida dejando el plato en la mesa

Esto me trae recuerdos-dijo eli un poco nostálgico también dejando el plato en la mesa

De tu casa – dijo trixie también dejando el plato en la mesa

Si cuando estaba en la superficie mi abu solía cocinar mucho curry con carne - dijo el ojiazul con una sonrisa

Y por cierto que tanto estaban haciendo mientras Ángela estaba inconsciente - dijo el mecánico mientras les lanzaba una mirada a ambos jóvenes que estos inmediatamente se sonrojaron fuertemente

Na…na…nada Ko…Ko…Kord so…so…solo ha…ha…blan…blan…do – dijeron en unisonó ambos lanzadores, de repente se escucha uno disparos inmediatamente los tres lanzadores fueron corriendo donde se originaban esos disparos cuando llegaron encontraron a Twist de rodillas con muchos golpes y atrás de e estaba Ángela con un Do kantana de unos 2 metros y una de sus puntas tenía una pequeña cuchilla

Debería rendirte Twist…por tu bien- dijo Ángela con un tono frio serio y un poco triste

Tú más que nadie sabe que yo termino lo que empiezo – en ese momento se paro pero estaba muy golpeado y le costó trabajo - no es así hermanita – en ese momento toda la banda se quedo petrificada "_es…es…es su HERMANA"_ pensó toda la banda en ese momento la lanzadora dio un salto alejándose de su "hermano" (**N/A: LUEGO LE EXPLICO LA COMILLAS**)

CALLATE ni siquiera mereces llamarme así maldito traidor trabajas y eres aprendiz de Blakk, transformas a la babosas y lo peor de todo guarda un rencor muy idiota hacia los Shane enserio me arrepiento de todas las veces que te ayudado – dijo Ángela abriendo sus ojo pero uno lo tenia de color chocolate y el otro de color miel y en su cabello tenía un mechón color miel - Shi e notatakai (batalla a muerte)- en ese momento Eli abrió los ojos como platos ya que el sabia que significaba esa palabras

Ella…ella lo piensa matar- dijo Eli sorprendido en ese momento Ángela sale directo hacia Twist y de un solo golpe le da en unos nervios (**PERDONAME KA**) y por el impulso de golpe quedo de espaldas con un árbol se trato de levantar pero no se podía mover

Imposible te di en unos nervios que te permite el movimiento de tus brazos y piernas – dijo la pelifuccia acercándose a al rubio – dime una razón por la cual te deba perdonar la vida – dijo la lanzadora apuntando al lanzador con la punta del cuchilla, el rubio solo se limito a soltar un gruñido de frustración, en ese momento sus ojos chocaron en una mirada y Ángela escondió la cuchilla de su Do dio la espalda al lanzador y salto a un rama de un árbol

Vámonos de aquí Ilushión – dijo la pelifuccia un poco triste

_Si entendido_ - chillo la babosa albina soltando una nuble blanca desapareciendo a la lanzadora

Vámonos Loki he perdido…otra vez – dijo el lanzador la babosa dio un chillido de aprobación soltando una nube roja oscura desapareciendo al lanzador

Nosotros también nos debemos ir de aquí – dijo Eli quien ya entendía un poco la situación" _Lí es apellido lo he escucho en alguna parte pero no recuerdo donde_"

**MIENTRAS CON ÁNGELA**

**PDV Ángela**

Estaba llegando a mi refugio me siento un poco cansada ¿por qué? porque en mi familia cada siete años aparece una heredera de la magia de Angelica y quien es ella según lo que se cuenta en mi familia era una princesa que nació con un poder especial llamado Etherion el poder de crear y destruir, ese es el poder que dio origen a bajoterra y las babosas, bueno en mi familia todos los desentiendes puros Lí nacen con un poder en especial yo nací con el poder de hablar y entender a las babosas; suelto un pequeño suspiro me frustra tener que pelear con el

_Te encuentras bien Ang-san_- me pregunta mi fiel babosa Ilushion

_Si estas un poco callada_-complementa mi leal amiga Llamada

Si solo estoy un poco cansada no es nada en especial no se preocupen-le dije a mis babosas, luego salto a otra copa de árbol y alcanzo a divisar mi casa salto de copa en copa más rápido hoy fue un día muy sorpresivo, doy el último salto y llego al jardín de mi casa ahí estaba la mecha-pantera de mi hermano atado a un baúl con unas cajas dentro estaba distraía así que no lo note entro a mi casa y me choco con una pila de cajas ahí aparece mi hermano

Haaaaa hermanita ya regrésate-me dijo mi hermano cargando una caja

Si llegue tarde porque se me surgió un contratiempo –dije un poco perdida luego cruce mi vista hacia un estante con dos fotos y en medio había dos inciensos prendidos me acerque un poco para luego hacer una pequeña venia – gracias por acompañarme- dije poniéndome en actitud de oración

Por cierto hermanote para qué son todas estas cajas – le pregunte ya que la semana pasada habíamos limpiamos el refugio

No te acuerdas hoy me mudo al apartamento le dije ayer a ti y mi madre- me dijo mi hermano sorprendido

Hay lo olvide lo siento hermanote si necesitas algo solo dímelo – le dije a mi hermano ya que con lo de hoy se me había pasado

Si me faltan tres cajas que están en mi cuarto me las traes- me dijo mi hermano señalando su cuarto

Ok ya las traigo no te preocupes – dije a mi hermano para luego subir las escaleras

Deberías rendirte Ángela – me dijo mi hermano paró en seco cundo lo oigo decir eso – si sigues haciendo eso lo único q vas a lograr es lastimarte por favor Ángela por tu bien ríndete – cuando termino de hablar sentí un puñada en el pecho tense la mandíbula y apreté el puño

Damare! Watashi wa, watashi wa itsumo anata no soba narudarou to yakusoku shi, anata wa watashi no yakusoku o mamoru dare yori mo shitte iru kesshite akiramenaideshou (¡cállate! no me rendiré nunca lo haré, le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado y tu más que nadie sabe que yo cumplo mis promesas) – le dije a mi hermano en mi lengua maternal enserio odio cuando me dicen eso y así hablo cuando discuto con mi hermano

Anata wa shitagaunara imōto wa rikai shite inai, anata jishin no rieki no tame ni tassei suru koto subete wa anata ga uragira-tachi o rikai shite inai kizutsukeru kotodesuga, anjera wa ichido han'nō shite kudasai, kare no kazoku o uragitta to (hermana no lo entiendo, es por tu bien si sigues así lo único que vas a lograr es lastimarte que no lo entiendes el nos traiciono, traiciono a su familia, por favor Ángela reacciona de una buena vez) – me dijo mi hermano aunque no era la primera vez que discutíamos me dolía que me digiera eso pero lo único que hice fue ir a mi cuarto y cerrar fuerte la puerta, me quede quieta ahí luego sentí en mis ojos unas perlas saladas y de una me tallo los ojos haciendo correr mis lentes de contacto me las quito y me pongo mis gafas

Será mejor que ayude a mi hermano – dije para mí misma, luego me dirigí a la habitación de mi hermano, cuando estaba toda la habitación vacía y sobra la mesa había una cajas abiertas un poco desordenada así q me puse a arreglarlas

**FIN DEL POV**

**MIENTRAS CON EL HERMANO DE ÁNGELA**

Un chico de cabello morado con ojos semi-rasgados color agua tez pálida estaba arreglando unas cajas para luego llevarlas a su mecha luego iba a coger otra caja pero dos babosas le impidieron cogerla

Llamara Ilushion por favor déjenme coger esa caja necesito terminar de empacar – dijo el joven a las dos babosas

_Fue muy cruel lo que le dijiste a Ang-san – _dijo la versátil albina

_Si sabes lo mucho que quiere Ang a Twist _– complemento la infierno

Chicas es lo mejor para ella si sigue así no podrá ser feliz – dijo el joven dispuesto a coger la caja entonces Llamara se enciende evitando que el peli-morado cogiera la caja

_Conoces a Ang y sabes que ella es feliz si las personas que ama también lo son y ella en este momento se rinde ella nuca será feliz _– dijo enojada la infierno

Si pero...

_Si pero nada Ang-san ha sufrido y perdido mucho por eso está haciendo lo imposible para hacer que twist-kun entre en razón y opino que usted se debería disculpar _– dijo la versátil señalando a el joven, el nombrado suelta un suspiro un poco pesado

Está bien me disculpare con ella pero solo porque odio que estemos peleados sigo diciendo q es lo mejor para ella – dijo el joven a las babosas y estas al escuchar esto se apartaron dejado coger la caja a el joven

**MIENTRAS CON ÁNGELA **

Ella estaba organizando unas cajas y detrás de ella había una ventana la cual la reflejaba al compas de lo que ella hacia pero en un momento dado se detuvo y apareció una silueta de una joven idéntica a ella pelo color miel ojos también de ese color y piel tan blanca como la nieve se dio la vuelta

Cuánto tiempo más vas a fingir que estas bien – dijo la misteriosa joven del reflejo, en ese momento al lado de ella apareció un brillo rosa pastel y de la nada apareció una pequeña criatura humanoide con el cabello fucsia con un broche en forma de corazón a su lado izquierdo tenía los ojos color carmesí y usaba un kimono rosa pastel con corazones

Angelica-san tiene razón tu mente dice que no te permites llorar pero eso es lo que quiere hacer tu corazón – dijo suavemente aquella pequeña criatura

No sé de qué me hablan – dijo Ángela indiferente cogiendo las cajas en eso la joven y la pequeña criatura desaparecieron, cuando la lanzadora estaba a punto de salir del cuarto escucho un maullido de un de sus gatos– Artemis lo siento no quería pisarte – dijo Ángela dejando unas cajas y luego cogiendo a un gato albino de ojos color azul noche y luego se puso el gato en su cabeza y cogió de nuevo las cajas y bajo al sala

**DE NUEVO EN LA SALA**

El hermano de Ángela se encontraba terminado de alistar las últimas cajas cuando vio su hermana bajar de las escaleras a su hermana con unas cajas

Creí q estabas enojada con migo por lo q dije – dijo el hermano de Ángela cogiendo una de las tres cajas

Fukanō (imposible) es como si estuviera enojada con migo mis se que lo haces por protegerme – dijo Ángela llevando a la mecha las cajas en ese momento Llamarada e Ilishion saltaron al hombro del joven y le hicieron un cara de "que estas esperando" el joven solo un suspiro de resignación

Hermanita perdóname…lo que dije no estuvo bien y creo que si tú crees en twist yo también creeré en el – dijo él con un sonoriza cálida

Gracias hermanote y te perdono – dijo haciendo lo mismo q su hermano y salieron al patio dejando las cajas en el baúl enganchado a la mecha-pantera del hermano de Ángela

Ok está todo listo, la dirección de mi apartamento está en la nevera también el número de teléfono y también esta el teléfono de la tienda llama si hay problemas entendido – dijo el chico a su hermana menor

Hermano sabes con quien hablas ya no soy una pequeñaja – contesto Ángela en tono un poco infantil

Está bien, está bien cuídate Ángela – dijo el mayor

Tu también Raúl – dijo la menor a su hermano y este partió en su mecha - *bostezo* Artemis q te parece si comemos algo y nos acostamos a dormir un rato – le dijo al gato q estaban en sus brazos y este dio un maullido de aprobación

**MIENTRAS CON ELI:**

La banda se estaba encaminando rumbo a la caverna punta de lanzadora, cierto peli-azul estaba muy pensativo

Eli – dijo le peli-roja que estaba al lado de él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

He? Lo siento Trix estoy un poco pensativo – dijo Eli un poco distraído

Si qué te pasa tú no eres así siempre – esta vez hablo Kord

Será que el joven eli le llamo la atención la joven Ángela – dijo Pronto causando q a Trixie se pusiera mas celosa

Imposible de pronto ella es mi medio prima – dijo el Shane sorprendiendo toda la banda

De pronto es tu media prima? –

Si Trix ya sé por q su apellido se me hace familiar recuerdo que mi papá era muy amigo de mi tía Riku ellos dos eran medio hermanos así que de pronto es mi medio prima – explico Eli

Entonces que estamos esperando vamos a la caverna y resolvamos este misterio – dijo Kord con entusiasmo

Si – dijo toda la banda en unisonó dirigiéndose a la caverna punta de lanzadora

**YO: TADA AL FIN ME DIGNE A TERMINAR ESTE CHAPTER **

**RAUL: EJEM **

**YO: HA LO SIENTO LES PRESENTO MI NUEVO COMPAÑERO DE FICS RAUL **

**RAUL: HOLA ES UN PLACER **

**YO: LA RAZONES POR LA Q ME DEMORE ES Q ME FUE MAL EN EL COLE Y MI QUERIDO PADRE ME QUITO EL CELU Y LA COMPU LUEGO CUANDO LOS PUDE COGER EN SEMANA SANTA A MI QUERIDA MADRE SE LE OCURRIO IR A LA CASA DE MI QUERIDA ABUELA EN MEDIO DE LA NADA EN EL CAMPO ASI Q EN ABRIL ESTUBE TOTALMENTE DESCONECTADA ASI Q PERDONEME LA VIDA**

**RAUL: ESAS SON TODAS CREO Q TE FALTO UNA **

**YO: SI CIERTO BUENO JEJEJEJEJE CUANDO ME PRESTABA LA COMPU ME PUSE A HACER EL PAS DE TEGNOLOGIA O A VE FAIRY TAIL ASI Q SE ME OLVIDO ACTUALIZAR LE PIDO MIL DISCULPAS **

**RAUL: VAGA BUENO ME LA DEVES ANG ASI Q SI ME PERMITES PUDO HACER LA PREGUNTA**

**YO:*VENA HINCHADA* AHYYYY ERES UN FASTIDIO PERO SI * CRUZA DE BRASOS* **

**RAUL: BUENO PREGUNTA INTELIGENTE ¡CUALES SON SUS TRES PERSONAJES Y BABOSAS FAVORITAS****! ****LOS MIOS SON ELI TRIXIE Y GERAD STOKER Y MIS BABOSAS SON ELECTROSOCK CONJELATE Y SLIRENA Y LOS TUYOS ANG**

**YO: BUENO LOS MIOS SON ELI TRIXIE Y TWIST Y BABOSAS SON INFIERNO VERSATIL Y SONICA HAAAA AVISO VERAN EL NOMBRE DE MI OC ES ÁNGELA K. LÍ BUENO NO TENGO IDEAS PARA EL SEGUNDO NOMBRE ASI Q SE LOS DEJO A SU ANTOJO Y NOS LEEREMOS SE VA ANGELA **

**RAUL: IGUALMENTE NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVWS Y TAMBIEN SE DESPIDE DE USTEDES RAUL **


End file.
